Naruto Gaiden? No!
by Vylenzh
Summary: "—Judul karyanya sih emang 'Naruto' tapi entah kenapa di sekuelnya ini justru seperti—" / Naruto Gaiden? Sepertinya lebih cocok judulnya Sinetron Gaiden—ah atau Uchiha Gaiden? / AU!SasuSakuSara / Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 7 / Review?


Bulir-bulir bening itu makin mengucur deras di wajah Sarada. Dia menatap Naruto dengan _sharingan_ tomoe satunya lalu berteriak, "Kenapa aku harus menolong seseorang yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan apapun denganku?! Selama ini aku memang selalu diam, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi!"

Kedua matanya terpejam, napasnya sedikit tersendat dan air mata itu tak bisa ia hentikan. Bahunya bergetar dan itu sakit—sesak di dadanya terlalu menyakitkan. Kebenaran ... memang sangat kejam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Gaiden? No!**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[SasuSakuSara]**

 **Warn** : AU, Semi Canon/?/, bahasa non-baku, dan banyak lainnya.

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 7 yang makin nyinet ._.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _CUT_!" Seorang pria berteriak lantang menghentikan adegan di depannya. "Kerja bagus semuanya. Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat," ucapnya lalu kembali ke seorang kameramen yang tadi merekam adegan terakhir episode terbaru karyanya.

Sedangkan di sisi Sarada yang memerankan seorang anak labil di karya terbaru pria itu tampak menyeka air mata di wajahnya. _Sharingan_ di matanya sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah sebal dan mulut tercebik.

"Air mata sialan!" Dia mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri sebuah bangku yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Wajahnya kini sangat berbeda dengan peran yang tadi dimainkannya—tak ada lagi kesedihan ataupun kemarahan, tapi kekesalan tidak bisa luput dari wajahnya. Tatapannya tajam mengarah kepada si pengarang yang sedang berdiskusi dengan sang kameramen.

"Sarada- _chan!_ "

Panggilan dari seseorang membuatnya mengalihkan diri dari si pengarang. Seulas senyum segera tercipta di wajahnya melihat wanita yang paling ia sayangi di muka bumi ini. "Mama!"

Sakura tertawa singkat lalu mendekati Sarada. "Sudah selesai adegannya?"

"Hm." Sarada mengangguk, malas mengomentari banyak 'sinetron' yang sedang diperaninya itu. "Mama bagaimana? Bukannya syuting Mama jauh dari tempat ini?"

"Sudah selesai dari tadi. Mama segera kemari setelah selesai syuting. Papa-mu tuh tidak berhenti menelepon Mama untuk datang." Sakura tertawa kembali lalu dia duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah Sarada. "Eh, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sarada singkat. Dia menghela napas lalu menatap sang ibu. "Ma," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Mama tidak merasa di perlakukan semena-mena sama pengarang menyebalkan itu?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sarada- _chan_?"

"Di cerita Mama sudah dibuat menunggu oleh pengarang itu, setelah bersatu pun Mama masih harus menunggu, belum lagi diragukan oleh anak sendiri. Cerita ini makin _ngaco_ aja. Dia niat bikin cerita nggak sih?" cerita Sarada seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura tertawa. Dia menatap Sarada dengan bibirnya yang membentuk senyum. "Kau ini ada-ada saja," ucap Sakura lalu mengacak surai hitam putrinya. "Dia kan memang begitu Sarada- _chan._ Judul karyanya sih emang 'Naruto' tapi entah kenapa di sekuelnya ini justru seperti—"

"Sinetron Gaiden," potong Sarada.

"Kau benar sekali, Sarada- _chan._ " Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Orang-orang di luar sana pasti akan kaget ketika melihat episode terbaru. Ah, semoga tidak ada fans yang meninggalkan kita. Cerita ini kan belum selesai, masih ada beberapa episode lagi yang akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dan semoga bocah labil itu cepat-cepat sadar," sahut Sarada melirik sebal ke naskah yang berada di atas meja.

"Bocah labil itu kan kau, Sarada- _chan._ " Sakura terkikik geli, dia mengikuti arah pandang Sarada lalu mengambil naskah tersebut. Dia membukanya asal di sebuah halaman. "Ah ..."

"Ada apa, Ma?"

"Ini loh adegan Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucapnya dengan manik hijaunya yang berbinar bahagia. "Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Mama saat cerita ini dimulai, Sasuke- _kun—_ Papa-mu akan memanggil Mama 'istriku'. Seperti di dalam mimpi saja."

"Mama sangat mencintai Papa ya?" tanya Sarada.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura, dia tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. "Mama mencintai Papa sebesar Mama mencintaimu. Hm ... pokoknya, kalian berdua adalah harta paling berharga buat Mama."

"Aku sangat mencintai Mama," ucap Sarada dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mama juga, Sayang." Sakura mendekap kepala Sarada lalu mengecupnya. "Jangan sampai kau meragukan Mama seperti dalam cerita ya?" candanya.

Sarada mendecih. "Siapa yang mau dimiripin sama wanita merah—ehm maksudku Tante Karin. Selain itu, tak ada mirip-miripnya aku sama dia! Masih ada saja yang yakin aku anaknya."

"Tapi setelah episode ini rilis, orang-orang yang menginginkanmu jadi anaknya pasti bahagia. Padahal kan tidak ada yang tahu DNA yang digunakan Suigetsu milik siapa, bisa jadi itu milik Sasuke- _kun._ Betapa ganasnya Karin mengejar Papa-mu dulu memungkinkannya memiliki DNA Papa-mu, kan? Ah, semoga kepercayaan para penonton tidak tergoyahkan."

"Jika masih saja ada yang percaya aku anak Tante Karin ..." Dia mendesah pendek. "Betapa kasihannya mereka."

"Kau ini." Sakura mencubit pipi Sarada gemas. "Eh, omong-omong Papa-mu dimana? Dia yang menyuruh Mama ke sini tapi dia tidak kelihatan," ucap Sakura dengan manik hijaunya yang menyapu ke seluruh ruangan hingga tatapannya terhenti di wajah suaminya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto—sang pemeran utama yang tak di-'utama'-kan lagi di serial terbaru ini.

 _Poor_ Naruto.

Hm ... seharusnya serial ini bukan berjudul Naruto Gaiden. Bukannya lebih cocok dengan Sinetron Gaiden—ah atau Uchiha Gaiden? Atau—Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana. Dia menatap Sasuke lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Seruan Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, wajah Sasuke menoleh menatap istrinya yang telah datang. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya kemudian langkah kakinya membawanya ke arah wanita yang dicintainya itu. Ah, jangan lupakan Sarada, putri kecilnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Uchiha tampak lengang malam itu, satu-satunya anak perempuan—sang penerus Uchiha sudah terlelap di kamarnya setelah kegiatan melelahkannya seharian itu. Sang ibu menutup pintu putrinya rapat setelah memastikan Sarada telah tertidur. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Tangannya merogoh _smartphone_ miliknya yang berada di sakunya lalu menjelajah ke sebuah situs. Dia ingin tahu apa pendapat penonton di luar sana setelah episode terbaru itu rilis.

 _ **Sarada anak Karin?! HAHA lucu! Lucu banget sampai pengen nangis rasanya.**_

 _ **Pers*tan sama Sarada—yang penting Sasuke bilang "MY WIFE" sama Sakura.**_

 _ **Apa harus berhenti menjadi shipper SasuSaku?**_

 _ **Sarada confirmed di naruwiki jadi putrinya Karin. SIALAN!**_

 _ **Kasihan Sakura—**_

Wah ... Sakura tak menyangka tanggapan episode ini lebih 'panas' dari pada episode pertama. Belum lagi status putrinya di _website_ tersebut yang menyatakan Sarada anak Karin. Pasti penggemarnya sangat sedih dan tertekan. Tapi _website_ tersebut bisa di-edit bebas kan? Siapapun yang telah meng-edit status Sarada pasti akan menyesal. Tunggu saja ...

Padahal segalanya belum berakhir, episode terbaru bukan lah akhir.

Sakura menutup _website_ tersebut sesampainya di kamar. Dia mematikan ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu dia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king-size-_ nya, tak menyadari suaminya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos berwarna biru tua melekat di tubuhnya dan celana hitam panjang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat istrinya sudah berbaring di ranjang. Dia mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura yang tertidur lalu menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Sakura meringis pelan lalu menatap tajam Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun!_ "

"Bangun pemalas," ucap Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura hingga duduk.

"Aku mengantuk sekali Sasuke- _kun,_ " rajuk Sakura. Manik hijaunya terpejam lalu menguap pelan. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, kemudian kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Sasuke. "Hm ... kau harum sekali Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ehm, kau tahu Sasuke- _kun._ Gara-gara episode terbaru banyak yang tidak menyukai Sarada. Kasihan putri kita," ucap Sakura, manik hijaunya sudah terbuka. "Dan yang lebih lucu lagi ada yang masih meragukan kita sudah menikah padahal kan kau sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan 'istriku'."

"Hn."

"Aku sedikit kasihan kepada Karin, dia bahkan sama sekali belum muncul tapi sudah banyak dimaki dan dibenci." Sakura tertawa. "Ah, kau tahu status Sarada sudah berganti jadi Karin ibunya di naruwiki?"

"Aa, benarkah?"

"Hm. Lucu sekali, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa malunya dan kecewanya _haters_ saat Sarada terbukti menjadi putri kita."

"Mereka pasti akan malu sekali," sahut Sasuke. Dia mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura dan mengecupnya. "Tidurlah," ucapnya seraya melepaskan dekapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, dia menarik wajah Sasuke lalu mengecup sudut bibir suaminya. Dia tertawa saat mendapati rona merah yang teramat tipis muncul di kedua sisi wajah suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Aku tahu."

" ... "

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aa ..." Sakura menunduk malu. Tertawa pelan, dia berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun ..."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura lalu mengangkatnya. "Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"... mencintaiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**

* * *

Ini AU loh ya. AU yang menistakan Naruto Gaiden XD dan maaf, ending fanfic ini sepertinya maksa banget, aku agak sedikit bingung eksekusinya mau gimana :3 semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

Oh ya, jangan menyerah Savers—chapter 7 bukan akhir. Dan jangan percaya Sarada anak Karin—DNA itu, pasti ada kesalahan! Dari mana dia mirip Karin ...?—kecuali kacamatanya. Tenang saja, status di naruwiki pada akhirnya akan berubah. Siapapun yang mengganti status Sarada akan menyesal pada akhirnya/asahgolok/

Terimakasih sudah membaca :* berminat review?^^


End file.
